


Schmoop

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [3]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schmoop

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Auto.
> 
> Originally posted here: http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/1466.html

Allelujah gasped as Lasse's fingers slid over his torso, eyes wide open and arching into the touch.

"You're like a dream," Lasse whispered. His voice had a softer quality to it than normal, and it wasn't just the alcohol that made his tone match his gentle touch.

"A dream?" Allelujah's fingers pressed over Lasse's and he twined their hands together, bringing them to his mouth so he could kiss their knuckles.

"A fantasy," Lasse corrected, smile spreading over his lips. "I never thought I'd get a chance to do this, you know? Just you and me."

Finding that he couldn't help but smile back, Allelujah felt the slow burn of flustered embarrassment in his cheeks. Just him and Lasse. No Hallelujah. No Lyle. No Neil. Nobody but them and a quarter of a bottle of vodka--barely even enough to get them both buzzed.

"It'll be our secret." Probably going for reassurance now, Lasse's voice grew stronger as he shifted atop Allelujah. Hips to hips, Lasse's legs on either side of Allelujah's, it was a proper sort of straddle rather than the laying-together-in-a-not-quite-sober-heap sort.

Allelujah nodded, eyes fluttering closed. Their secret. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
